


again

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Auguswald Vampire AU [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, M/M, fang kink, they are doing the nasty, vampire kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Oswald realizes that he likes it a little bit too much when Augustine bites him.





	again

Augustine had crawled up onto his bed again for the night and before Oswald had the chance to ask the same repetitive question of _what do you want, it’s so fucking late, if you wanted a snack you need to start asking before I get in bed_ \- Augustine had pressed his lips to his own, effectively cutting him off. And Oswald didn’t even bother to push him away - well, he didn’t _want_ to push him away - but he was still stunned, still confused as to why just past the dead of night Augustine chose now to do this. Vampires tendencies to choose to do things when he was almost asleep was beginning to be troublesome. It’s probably hard on Augustine to stay awake during the day but still, that so did not mean he could go about wrecking Oswald’s sleep schedule.

 

Oswald put a hand on Augustine’s shoulder when they parted, just so he didn’t dive back in before he could say something, but words still didn’t come out of his mouth. His tongue was frozen, and his lip might have a slight cut on it from Augustine’s fangs.

 

“If…” He began, but trailed off. Shit, he was too flustered to form a coherent sentence.

 

“If?” Augustine suggested. Oswald scowled.

 

“If you wanted to do this, next time, don’t make it the dead of night.”

 

Augustine took the hint, just began to back off of him, but Oswald grasped his shoulder even harder, pulling him back closer. He raised an eyebrow, confused at the mixed signals, not quite understanding his motives. Oswald’s face was slowly heating up, avoiding looking at the vampire above him directly. His bed was just next to the window in the room and the street lights from the outside washed over Augustine’s features, illuminating him, making him glow. He was beautiful.

 

He might bitch about being up a little later than usual but fuck everything else if he didn’t take this moment for what it was worth.

 

“I said _next time._ I didn’t say we couldn’t… now… y’know?”

 

Augustine licked his lips and damn the way that hair fell in front of his face was so scruffy and messy, so perfect. He leaned back in and kissed Oswald again, reaching up to tangle a hand in Oswald’s own hair, grasping it ever so gently to where it felt good. Oswald sighed in bliss, though put his arms around Augustine’s back, pulling him down even closer, flush against him, where it felt best.

 

Augustine was timid, not expecting Oswald to be that bold, but accepted it for what it was and sweeped his tongue against his lower lip. Oswald reciprocated and - okay, wow, he’s just randomly making out with his best friend, just past midnight. Actually, were they really just best friends anymore? The attraction between the two of them was so strong at this point that it was hard to deny that they were more than just _that_.

 

Oswald’s heart rate pick up in excitement.

 

Augustine pulled away, then moved his lips to trace along Oswald’s jawline, just barely touching enough to send shivers down his spine. He was wide awake now, stirred by the contact he honestly did not mind being woken up for now that he was indulging in it, and tilted his head back.

 

Something about exposing his neck to a vampire (not any vampire, he had to remind himself, just the one he was crushing on) was just about the most thrilling thing, noticeably enough to where he almost instantly started to get hard, heat building up in places where he was too embarrassed to admit. He was halfway hoping Augustine wouldn’t notice, but God, with how they were pressed together, how could he not? Even with the thin blanket between them, it was obvious.

 

He grinned against the skin of Oswald’s neck, then barely let his fangs scrape the surface. No damage done, but the feeling made him gasp, and he threw a hand over his mouth when he did it again, a rather desperate whine slipping out of his throat. He closed his eyes, unable to open them, knowing that Augustine was watching him with a cocky look on his face, but when those fangs just ever so barely sank into his skin - not enough to break it - he couldn’t stop the moan that forced its way out.

 

Augustine laughed, biting down gently, taking a second to suck on the skin, pulling on it with his teeth, then letting go. He leaned up and grabbed Oswald’s hand, tugging it away from his mouth. He glanced at him, knowing he must have looked absolutely ridiculous, but both of them were too caught up in the moment to care.

 

“You were always so willing to let me bite you before. No wonder. You seem to really enjoy it.”

 

Oswald growled at the truth, turning his head away and pouting in the direction of the side table between their beds now, but Augustine laughed again. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the shell of Oswald’s ear, immediately making him gasp out of surprise, especially when he trailed them lower. He was quiet when he whispered, breath warm as it brushed over his ear.

 

“If it helps, I get just as excited biting you.”

 

Of course he did. The excuse of wanting a snack in the dead of night was enough to give that away but clearly Oswald had never minded, and - are they seriously just now coming to terms with all this? Hell, the bites and feeding sessions have always felt like a form of pleasure to the both of them. This was just taking it a step further.

 

Augustine was slowly sliding downward, pulling back the blanket with him as he went. Oswald only slept in one of his old dumb gaming t-shirts and his boxers, so he was more or less exposed. There wouldn’t be any hiding his hard-on anyway.

 

Augustine pushed the fabric of his boxers up and out of the way, teasing, pressing his face to the innermost part of Oswald’s thigh and (oh god, oh _god_ ) bit down, letting his fangs sink into the vein there, and he moaned loudly, thanking every star above that they lived alone in the apartment and, well, not so thankful that if Augustine kept it up like this they might wake up their neighbors.

 

He licked up the blood that spilled out, then pressed a tender kiss to it before moving to the other thigh, doing the same to it and Oswald really, really was trying to keep his voice down but it felt so good to have his fangs dig into his skin and _shit_ , out of all the kinks he could have, it had to be this.

 

Augustine moved back up after thoroughly cleaning the bite marks left behind with his tongue (to which the majority of that Oswald couldn’t help but squirm and wish those lips would lick something else of his), he wriggled out of his pajama pants and settled his hips against Oswald’s and ground down against him, making them both cling onto the other’s body like it was the last thing they had.

 

The noise that Augustine made though, low and desperate, was enough to make Oswald grind back against him just as needy, wanting to hear it again and again until they were through. Augustine’s lips found Oswald’s again and they dove back into a kiss, neither of them being able to get enough of the taste of the other. Drool was spilling down both of their chins but didn’t care enough to even acknowledge it.

 

It felt like they’d been stuck in time, without a worry in the world, and when they were both finished with Augustine still laying on top of Oswald catching their breaths, Oswald had never felt more content in his life. The dull sting of the bites on his neck and thighs reminded him that he possibly has the strangest boyfriend ever, but didn’t mind it.

 

Boyfriend…

 

“Boyfriend?” Oswald asked aloud to particularly no one, but Augustine chuckled.

 

“Are you coming onto me?”

 

“Considering we just got one another off, I sure hope I am.”

 

“I feel we’ve been dating for a while but neither of us have really actually said it.”

 

Augustine wasn’t wrong. That’s probably what it is.

 

“Tomorrow you can take me on an actual date then,” Oswald said. “We could go to lunch.”

 

“I wouldn’t be eating anything.”

 

“You could order something and then give it to me, so I can have two lunches instead of one.”

 

Because it would seem absolutely ridiculous to go out on a date where only one person ate instead of both, and if they were sneaky enough by moving portions of the other meal onto Oswald’s plate, they would just seem like another couple on a date.

 

Something about the image just made Oswald smile, and Augustine stared at him with adoration. He distantly thought about getting up for a shower (which… they both probably should, and consider laundry on top of it since… neither of them took off their boxers) but it was a matter that would be taken care of later.

 

He was too comfortable to make Augustine move and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, comforted by the weight on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK aasldjgldjfgkn,nv.,jlreigierg i hate myself


End file.
